


[Podfic] Conquer and Divide

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cuckolding, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Podfic, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Hux cuckolding Kylo, fucking Mikata in front of him, telling him how much better Mikata feels, how Kylo should be lucky he even bothers with him. (Three iterations.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Conquer and Divide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conquer and divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818334) by [BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren). 
  * Inspired by [Conquer and divide: V2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818497) by [BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren). 
  * Inspired by [Conquer and divide: V3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363579) by [BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren). 



[Divide & Conquer, v. 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/conquer-and-divide-v-1/s-IB5p9DGeeyC)

[Divide & Conquer, v. 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/conquer-and-divide-v-2/s-NRmTOZYI3XT)

[Divide & Conquer, v. 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/conquer-and-divide-v-3/s-g9NpaFED6XZ)


End file.
